ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Era Selection
' Eras' are the periods of time that a server in Risk Universalis III takes place in. Selection and Procedure Overview Eras on Risk Universalis III are selected through a simple popular vote that is conducted every time a map is reset via typing the phrase "M-ERA-VOTE-M". All players are given sixty seconds to choose their desired era. As of July 30th, there are 32 eras. The earliest era, Dawn of Civilization, commonly abbreviated as DoC, begins in the year 4000 BCE. On the other hand, Modern Day is the latest era and takes place in 2017. Sometimes, players will commonly mistake the year 2011 for the Modern Day era starting year, as that is the year when the most recent addition was made to the global map, South Sudan. Another reason for this common mistake is due to the server's second map being listed as "2011 CE". When the "M-ERA-VOTE-M" interface passes 30 seconds, only eras that have votes for them are eligible to pass, to prevent votes spreading out and encouraging people to pick a more popular era. When the timer comes to a finish, the era with the most votes is chosen and thus begins an RP. However, if the choice "The era I want is not listed here" becomes the victor, the players will commonly use an unofficial system called "Votepads", or "Vote-pads", where the players gather in a group, paint medium-sized circles, and use the "Build" tool to create a city or fort on the circle and type a custom era name. The players are usually given a countdown to stand on a circle, and once the timer is done, the votepad with the most players standing on becomes the era. History Before Risk Universalis 3.5.1 was released on Christmas Eve 2016, eras were selected using the voting pad system. Often, an admin+ would create a large wall to separate the New World from the Old World and teleport nonadmins to a side. This was done to prevent the voting pads process from being obstructed by tons of random players griefing and making their own pads. List of Historical Eras In descending order from earliest to latest in history ''Bolded means Era from the old Era selection interface.'' *'Dawn of Civilization BCE' *'Birth of Abraham BCE' *Bronze Age Collapse BCE *'Iron Age BCE' *Classical Antiquity [800/'776' BCE] *'Roman Republic BCE' *'Rise of Alexander BCE' *Wars of the Diadochi BCE *Punic Wars BCE *'Roman Greece BCE' *Conquest of Gaul BCE *'Roman Empire BCE' *'Roman Hegemony CE' *Rise of Christianity CE *'Fall of Rome CE' *Migration Period [400/'476' CE] *Rise of Islam CE *Charlemagne CE *Viking Age CE *'The Great Heathen Army CE' *High Middle Ages [1000/'1066' CE] *First Crusade CE *The Third Crusade CE *'Rise of the Mongols CE' *The Mongol Empire CE *Rise of the Ottomans [1299/1300 CE] *'Hundred Years' War CE' *Diets of Metz CE *Battle of Varna CE *Age of Discovery CE *Colonial Era CE *Peace of Westphalia CE *Enlightenment Era CE *Seven Years' War CE *'American War of Independence CE' *French Revolution CE *Concert of Europe CE *Victorian Era [1836/'1837' CE] *American Civil War CE *'World War I'/Powder Keg of Europe CE *'World War II'/Road To War [1931/1936 CE] *Cold War [1945/1946 CE] *Fall of Communism CE *'Modern'/Present Day [2017/2019 CE] Non-listed / Custom Eras Non-listed eras are eras that are only able to be selected through the option "The era I want is not listed here" on the M-ERA-VOTE-M interface. Eras under this category that force the participant to have a unique, custom country, commonly known as "forced customs", require a verification vote. 70% of the server has to agree with the era selection or the RP is considered illegitimate. However, the 70% verification vote is controversial among the playerbase, as it mostly results in a deadlocked server, which causes the server to not have an era for up to multiple hours, and people leaving the server. Commonly played non-listed eras *Pre-War (commonly associated with WWI, and usually is voided, but that depends on the moderation of the server) *Reverse Colonial *Napoleonic Wars *America Universalis / State and Province RP *Kaiserreich *The Man in the High Castle *Mount and Blade *Medieval Fantasy *Red Dawn *etc.. feel free to add more Private Roleplays Private Roleplays, commonly referred to as PRPs, are eras that were disassociated from the rest of the world and only include a certain region. These regions are usually large areas of land where the center of the main RP does not take place. Commonly picked regions included Australia and the middle of Russia. Only mods+ were eligible to approve PRPs, but a vote was held to allow it. If the majority of the server votes for a PRP, a PRP was held. There was no limit as to how many players may be in one, but some mods+ had a limit to not drain the main RP of players. Sometimes, if a PRP gains too many players compared to the main RP, it could occasionally transform into the main RP. However, on August 18th, a new interface was added to teleport to a entirely separate "PRP World." The map features a large square filled with many studs, and excludes any kind of "map" feature from the original game